My Second Love
by Syuichi no Baka Darknesschan
Summary: Halah,... Bingung mau tulis summary-nya apa...
1. When I Know this Feelings

Hoho, fic GaaSaku! XDD

Baru pertama nih bikin fic yang pairing-nya jarang begini!

Oke, silakan membaca!

WARNING! : OOC, gajelas, lebay, halah.

Jangan lupa review.. review...

* * *

**~My "Second" Love~**

**

* * *

**

"Hosh... Hosh..." Sakura berlari menuju kelas IX-2. Fiuh... Hampir saja terlambat... Dilihatnya jam dinding kelas. Masih jam 07.28 . Apel pagi mulai jam 07.30 . Tanggung amat, 2 menit lagi!

"Sakura-chan!" suara yang sangat kukenal, memanggilnya. "Eh, Ino-chan... Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Ada berita yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku! Sasuke... Sasuke-kun... Kyaaa!" Ino menjerit-jerit pelan.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Sakura bingung. "A... Aku 'kan "nembak" Sasuke, terus aku diterima sama dia! Asyiiiikk... Asyiiiik...!" jawab Ino sambil menlonjak-lonjak..

Tahukah kalian siapa Sasuke? Ya, Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas IX-1. Dia memang sangat terkenal di kalangan cewek. Bahkan ada kakak kelas suka padanya. Mendengar kata-kata Ino tadi, tubuh Sakura langsung lemas. Ya, Ino belum tahu kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

"A.. Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino agak khawatir. "Enggak apa-apa, kok.." jawabnya berbohong.

* * *

**KRIIIIIIING! Bel pulang sekolah.**

**

* * *

**Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju ke rumah bersama Gaara, sahabat sejak kecilnya. Sakura hanya murung saja. Hal itu membuat Gaara bingung. "Hei Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Kau lain dari biasanya.." tanya Gaara.

"DIAM KAMU!" teriak Sakura, lalu Sakura menunduk. Gaara jadi semakin heran. Lalu berkata ke Sakura, "Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, ceritakanlah.." katanya lembut.

Sakura menatap Gaara "Benarkah?". Gaara terkejut. Sakura menangis. Lalu Gaara mengangguk dan berkata "Iya."

L

A

L

U

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi gitu, masalahnya?" tanya Gaara. Sakura menangguk. Gaara menghapus air matanya dengan saputangannya. Lalu mengelus kepala Sakura. Sakura jadi deg-deg-an. "Kenapa? Nggak mau? Kita 'kan cuma sahabat," kata Gaara.

Sakura sendiri menjadi bingung. Kenapa dia jadi deg-deg-an gini, ya? Gaara 'kan hanya sahabatnya... Nggak lebih dari itu... Tapi sebenarnya di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Sakura.. Mulai menyukai Gaara.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaan ini pada Sasuke, ya? Pikir Sakura bingung. Tiba-tiba dia bertemu Gaara. "Eh, Gaara! Kamu sekelas dengan Sasuke, 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Emm,... Anu... Tolong bilang ke Sasuke ya, bahwa aku..." lalu Sakura membisikkannya ke Gaara, lalu Gaara mengangguk. "Daah! Terimakasih ya, Gaara!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan. Mau kemana? Kantin.

Gaara berjalan lunglai ke kelasnya. Ternyata, Gaara juga belum sadar, kalau dia diam-diam menyukai Sakura juga.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Gaara memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Sakura. "Emm... Sasuke tidak menyukaimu, dia..."

"Aku sudah tahu itu," Sakura tersenyum. "Apanya?" Gaara heran. "Sasuke menyukai Ino, lagipula Sasuke juga sudah pacaran dengan Ino, tapi aku hanya ingin Sasuke tahu perasaanku padanya."

Gaara hanya diam.

**Malamnya...**

TOK.. TOKK...!

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini aku. Gaara," sahut suara dibalik pintu.

"Iya," lalu Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Ngapain malem-malem kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya mau main aja, kok," jawab Gaara.

"Kamu udah ngerjain PR?" tanya Sakura.

"Udah," jawab Gaara.

"Udah makan?" tanya Sakura

"Udah. Kenapa kok kamu nanya gitu?" Gaara heran.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Sakura.

"Eh Sakura, aku pengen tanya nih," kata Gaara.

"Nanya apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu masih suka sama Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmm... Mungkin masih... Tapi udah nggak terlalu lah," jawab Sakura.

"Oh iya, dengar-dengar Lee suka sama kamu ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, dia udah nembak aku, tapi kutolak. Waktu itu aku masih suka banget sama Sasuke, sih," jawab Sakura.

"Ooooh.." Gaara menghela napas.

"Apa maksud helaan napasmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Enggak. Bukan apa-apa."

* * *

**~~- To be Continued-~~**

**

* * *

**

Gimana? Bagus nggak nih? XDDD

Gaara sama Sakura-nya OOC banget! XPPP

Emangnya Sakura sahabatnya Gaara, ya? Padahal jelas-jelas sahabat Sakura tuch Ino!

0,0 - kaget

Oke, jangan lupa review.. review...


	2. Sakura Say her Feelings to

Alooo...

Jumpa di chap. 2!

Aku gak tau tamat sampe chap. berapa... XDDD

Warning lagi: OOC, lebay, gajelas, halah.

Well... S'lamat membaca!

* * *

**~My "Second" Love~**

**Episode: 2**

**

* * *

**

-Pulang sekolah-

"Umm... Gaara?" Sakura bertanya kurang yakin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku mau tanya... Si.. siapa ya cewek yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura.

"Apakah menurutmu ada?" Gaara bertanya balik.

"Hmm... Mungkin tidak ada.." jawab Sakura.

"Yasudah," gumam Gaara.

Hoh... Sakura menghela napas. Eh, kok?

"Ga... Gaara," Sakura berkata lagi.

"Ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa kau serius tak ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm... Mungkin," jawab Gaara, lalu dia membelalak sendirinya(?).

"E... Eh?" Sakura bingung.

Siapa yang disukai Gaara ya? Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

"SAKURA! Makan malam dulu!" seru mamanya.

"I... Iya!" kata Sakura, lalu ia berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Sakura, akhir-akhir ini kau sering berdiam diri di kamar. Sebenarnya kau memikirkan apa, sih?" tanya papanya.

"Emm... Anu..." Sakura terbata-bata.

"Mikirin si Sasuke?" tanya mamanya.

"Gak," jawab Sakura pendek.

"Terus mikirin apa?" tanya mamanya.

"Atau mungkin... GAARA?" tebak papanya.

BLUSH~! Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Wah... Tebakan papa benar, nih?" goda mama Sakura.

"Iiiiiih!" Sakura dengan kesal menyambar makanannya lalu meminum susunya dan berlari ke kamar.

Sakura berbaring di kasur pink-nya.

"Aku sih, MUNGKIN saja memang memikirkan Gaara..." gumam Sakura. UPS! Sakura menekap mulutnya sendiri. Atau...

PERASAAN APA INI?

"Aaaah... Ternyata aku,... Memang menyukai Gaara..." gumam Sakura pasrah pada kata hatinya. Eit, tunggu dulu! Gaara bilang dia nggak suka sama siapapun. Wah, masih ada kesempatan nih! Gumam Sakura.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

"Sakura-chan, pagi-pagi kok sudah sibuk?" tanya Ino. "Emm... Anu.." Sakura terbata-bata.

"Aku sudah tau dari Gaara. Kamu suka pada Sasuke, ya? Maafkan aku ya, sudah merebut Sasuke darimu," kata Ino muram.

"Aaaah, enggak apa-apa, kok. Masih banyak laki-laki lain di dunia ini," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya hati kecilnya ingin menjerit bahwa dia menyukai Gaara...

Sakura sedang menulis sebuah surat "itu" ke Gaara. Tapi dia tidak mencantumkan namanya. Aku akan menaruh ini di lemari ganti baju-nya! xDD

"Gaara nanti ekskul bulutangkis. Di kelasnya nggak ada siapa-siapa. Di ruang ganti-nya juga gak ada orang. Wah, kesempatan!" gumam Sakura.

"Sakura-chan ngobrol sama siapa?" tiba-tiba Ino muncul.

"A.. Enggak kok. Aku memang aneh," Sakura mengelak.

"Apa yang kamu kantongi?" tanya Ino.

"Enggak. Cuma permen karet, tinggal satu," jawab Sakura.

"Oooh..." gumam Ino.

Fuuuh, hampir saja.. Ino itu jeli banget sih matanya! Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Di ruang ganti pria, ekskul bulutangkis.

"Lho? Apaan ini?" tanya Gaara ketika membuka lemarinya. Ada surat, isinya:

**_Tunggu aku jam 5 sore di Ichiraku Ramen. Harus datang. Akan kutraktir kamu._**

**_Gaara jadi semakin penasaran. Akhirnya, sore itu dia pun datang ke Ichiraku Ramen. Eh, ada seseorang disitu. Siapa ya? Gumam Gaara._**

**_"Permisi," sapa Gaara. "Aku menung.." _**

**_"Hai, Gaara," sapa Sakura._**

**_"Eh... Sakura! Kebetulan sekali! Kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Gaara._**

**_"Aku menunggu seseorang," jawab Sakura._**

**_"Si... Siapa?" tanya Gaara._**

**_"Kau," jawab Sakura._**

**_"Jadi... Surat itu.."_**

**_"Ya. Itu memang aku. Kau, akan kutraktir hari ini," kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya._**

**_"Terimakasih, Sakura," kata Gaara._**

**_Setelah makan..._**

"Ini tagihannya," kata pak Teuchi, pengelola Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ini uangnya," kata Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

"Gaara, aku mau ngomong sesuatu," kata Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Anu.." jawab Sakura.

"Hm?" tanya Gaara.

"Sebenarnya aku... Menyukaimu.." jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga," jawab Gaara polos.

"Eh?"

"Aku baru menyadari hal itu kemarin... Saat aku mengatakan aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa, tahunya hati kecilku seperti berbisik kalau aku menyukaimu... Sakura... Haruno," jawab Gaara.

"I.. Iya," lalu Sakura memeluk Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengusap kepala Sakura.

"TAPI BESOK KAU HARUS TRAKTIR AKU BALIK!" seru Sakura.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

* * *

**-The End-**

**

* * *

**

Paan nih? Gaje banget sih!

Apalagi endingnya... XDDD

ANCURR... FIC ANEH NIH SEDUNIA XDDD *lebay mode: on*

OKE jangan lupa REVIEW... FLAME juga gak akan kuprotes...

Gaara dan Sakura nya SANGAT OOC!


End file.
